Line of the heart
by CountingStar
Summary: La lignée de Thrór a survécu à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Erebor s'anime sous le règne de Fili Crinière-de-lion, célèbre guerrier ambidextre, neveu de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, et la tutelle de Daïn Pied-d'Acier. La douleur des pertes et la folie de l'or se mêleront aux sentiments interdits et au retour du frère exilé, Frerin, pour une ascension troublée du plus grand royaume nain.
1. Couronnement et départ

**/!\ Cette introduction va être un peu longue /!\**

Je suis très contente, après mûres réflexions, de vous proposer une petite histoire qui me trotte en tête depuis un moment. Je sens que je vais m'éclater !

 **L'univers :**

Le Hobbit, un mixe entre livres de Tolkien et films de Jackson, puisque dans tout ce que j'ai lu (m'étant documentée autant que possible), j'utilise des sites et bouquins qui croisent les versions.

 **Le rated :**

M, pour une tension sexuelle dans les premiers temps, ensuite sûrement plusieurs slash et quelques lemons (mais je fais de le soft). Il est question en tout cas d'inceste entre homme, pour ceux que ça mettrait mal à l'aise.

 **Les personnages que j'utilise :**

[Thorïn II/Frérin], [Fili/Kili], Dis, Daïn II pour l'essentiel + un OC présent et deux autres mentionnés. Je mentionne Bilbo, les membres de la compagnie parfois.

 **Leur physique :**

h.t.t.p.:/ / image . noelshack fichiers/2016/14/1460323711-h . png : (de gauche à droite) Rúnli (père de Kili et Fili, qui est dans ses bras), Dis, Thorïn, Frérin (frère de Thorïn et Dis). C'est une image que j'ai modifiée avec une photo de theevilpickle sur tumblr, pour le père des p'tits princes, et une autre mais quand j'ai cherché l'auteur, la page avait été supprimée... Alors je n'ai pas pu citer de nom, mais ces chefs-d'œuvres ne sont pas de moi !

h.t.t.p.:/ /orig11 . deviantart 6140/f/2013/151/b/2/thorin_and_frerin_by_deelane-d5zn6vl . j p g: D'abord Frérin à gauche, qui nous fait admirer sa musculature, et Thorïn qui se marre. Je trouve qu'elle illustre bien le lien entre les deux, les visages aussi, la ressemblance... Voilà, c'est eux pour moi. L'image est appelée Thorin and Frerin by Deelane sur Deviantart.

h.t.t.p.: / / image . noelshack fichiers/2016/14/1460323721-l . p n g : Le personnage de Dis. J'ai trouvé cette image parfaite de lucife56, appelée Grief - Dis et l'ai un peu foncée au niveau des cheveux.

h.t.t.p.:././img09 . deviantart 9166/i/2015/092/5/3/fili_and_kili_by_seraphimcrystal-d822j50 . p n g : Cette image de Fili et Kili que j'aime beaucoup pour la façon dont Kili a tressé ses cheveux, sa barbe, ainsi que leurs couronnes respectives (même si celle de Fili sera celle d'Erebor, et donc de Thorin pendant un moment), c'est bien représentatif de la tête qu'ils auront dans cette histoire. C'est une image de SeraphimCrystal, intitulée Fili and Kili sur deviantart.

h.t.t.p.: / / 9e3c/th/pre/i/2013/097/f/7/mommy_dwarf_and_baby_gimli_by_yorikosakakibara-d60typ6. p n g : la femme et le fils de Frérin (que vous découvrirez plus tard, je ne peux pas en dire plus).

Bonne lecture !

 **Lexique :**

 *** _Bundbaraz, le nom de la petite mine dans laquelle s'est réfugié Frerin, signifie, en K_ _huzdul : tête rouge ou tête rougeoyante. C'est une montagne dont la pierre à des reflets rouge, d'où son nom, et que j'ai inventé comme vous vous en douterez._**

* * *

Des torches enflammées bordaient le chemin de pierres qui, en douce pente, serpentait jusqu'aux sous-sol et caves d'Erebor. Le lourd manteau sur ses épaules lui paraissait plus écrasant à chaque pas, l'écho de ses bottes plus résonnant, l'air plus étouffant. Bien que la température ambiante était telle qu'on l'attendait au cœur d'une montagne aux flancs enneigés, sa peau s'était couverte d'un film humide, des goûtes, sous sa tunique richement ornée, dévalaient sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur, au creux de sa poitrine, battait plus intensément que jamais, décidé, semblait-il, à démontrer qu'il était bel et bien en place, fonctionnel, ce dont il n'aurait pas juré quelques jours auparavant, quand la lame de Bolg lui transperçait l'abdomen, frôlant de trop près l'organe vital. Ses mains, fermement accrochées à son imposante ceinture, elle-même entourant sa taille, trémulaient. Sa bouche était à l'image du Dernier Désert, dans l'extrême-est, et le tout allait de mal en pis.

Un grande inspiration gonfla ses poumons, bomba son poitrail, et une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la faisant tressaillir. Ses pupilles pâles suivirent le mouvement de son menton, qu'il déplaça légèrement vers la gauche, de façon à tomber dans l'œillade rassurante des yeux bruns de son frère. Très élégant, très digne, Kili marchait à ses côtés, silencieux. La bataille et son dénouement lui avaient confédérés un petit quelque chose de plus adulte, dans son regard, dans ses manières, ses gestes. L'expression de ses traits était grave et terne, sans que cela ne soit bien étonnant, lui-même devait tirer une tête de six pieds de longs. Toute la vigueur, l'insouciance de leur jeunesse envolée. Il eut même la surprise de constater que deux tresses ornaient à présent le dessus de ses lèvres, similaire à sa propre moustache, ajoutées à une autre qui nouait sa barbe en une tresse entrecoupée de perles de mithril, ainsi qu'en avait l'habitude, selon les dires de leur mère, leur oncle, Thorïn, sous le règne de Thráin.

Chacun d'eux avait tenté au mieux de faire honneur à leur lignée, à leur aîné. C'était un grand jour. Ils revêtaient leur tunique royale respectives, d'un magnifique cobalt pour lui, d'un sublime malachite pour son frère, et toutes deux finement ouvragées de fils d'argent. Ils arboraient les plus beaux bijoux que leur imposait leur rang, multiples bagues serties de joyaux, pierreries intégrées aux complexes tresses dans leurs cheveux. Et ils descendaient à présent, l'allure mesurée, escortés d'un cortège de guerriers et de rares habitants de la montagne, en direction du tombeau royal. Un bien curieux endroit pour la cérémonie à laquelle on les attendait.

En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour, amer plus que glorieux, de son couronnement. La montagne accueillait un nouveau souverain : Fili Crinière-de-lion, Grand Roi sous la montagne.

Les premières dorures de la grande chambre funéraire, sur lesquelles l'éclat des flammes semblait danser, se dévoilèrent lentement à leurs yeux. L'énorme caverne, composée d'un plateau et d'une voûte de pierre lisse, taillés avec plus de soin que n'importe quelle autre pièce de la ville enfouie, était magnifique. Douloureux contraste avec la fonction qu'elle remplissait. Dans les parois, l'éclat, tantôt rougeâtre, tantôt blanchâtre, des minerais précieux, telles les étoiles par une nuit d'été, étincelaient de majesté, s'ajoutant aux modestes statuettes d'or à l'effigie des défunts dans un spectacle macabrement ravissant.

Les jambes chevrotantes, la gorge nouée, le prince interrompit la marche, immobile sur le seuil de cet illustre endroit. Ses paupières tombèrent devant ses yeux, les doigts glissèrent de son épaule et il prit une nouvelle grande bouffée d'air. Les paroles de son oncle quant à sa posture, sa démarche, son attitude, emplirent ses pensées, concentrant son attention sur les détails, insignifiant entre d'autres occasions mais élémentaires à cet instant, de son apparence. Subtilement, il redressa et dilata le buste, carra les épaules, corrigea son port de tête, lissa l'expression de son visage, puis il rouvrit les yeux et avança, le pas franc, en direction de sa mère, Dis, fille de Thrain, qui lui tendait une main, le faciès glacial. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune nain courba l'échine et effleura de ses lèvres le dos de cette main, l'œil attentif à l'étincelle de compassion, de douceur, dans ceux de sa mère, sa reine, avant de s'éloigner et de prendre place un peu plus loin, aux côtés de Daïn Pied-d'Acier, son désormais mentor et tuteur.

Les deux parents, épaule contre épaule, faisaient face à une foule ordonnée et aphone de soldats, combattants, mêlés aux quelques civils parvenus à la montagne depuis sa reprise aux griffes du dragon. Derrière eux, légèrement en retrait, se tenaient, selon leur échelon : D'abord, sur leur droite, Dwalin, maître d'arme de la cité, puis Kili, second héritier et, sur leur gauche, Balin, conseiller du roi, ainsi que Dis. Tout était conforme à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, toute son enfance, dans le dessein de le voir prêt l'heure venue. Toutefois, il ne l'était pas. Personne n'était prêt, si jeune, à être roi. Il déglutit péniblement lorsque, enfin, le monarque des Monts de Fer amorça un pas en avant et prit la parole, d'une voix pleine de son accent nordique.

 **« Peuple d'Erebor, nains du clan des Longues-Barbes, amis et frères, nous sommes ici, réunis, pour coiffer celui qui en est digne de la couronne et du titre de Grand Roi sous la Montagne.»** Clama-t-il dans le mutisme général, récoltant quelques vaillantes approbations. **« De lourds sacrifices furent nécessaires à la reconquête de ce royaume, de nombreux guerriers tombèrent et parmi eux, le roi d'Erebor. Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, frôla la mort pendant l'ultime assaut de cette grande bataille et, grâce à cet... Étonnant cambrioleur, ami des nains, Hobbit sauveur de notre peuple, son sort est à présent entre les mains de Mahal, qui décidera ou non, de nous rendre le souverain le plus noble qu'il m'eut été donné de côtoyer.»**

Le nain, de concert avec le futur roi, ne surent contenir un regard en direction de la table de granit, juste derrière les lignes qu'ils formaient, où reposait, cerné de deux gardes armés, le corps inanimé de leur cousin, leur oncle, leur frère, leur ami.

Ses longues boucles sombres formaient un halo autour de sa tête, les traits plus serein qu'ils ne le firent jamais de son vivant, la peau blafarde. Les paupières closes, on l'eut volontiers cru assoupi, bien qu'il s'agisse, en réalité, du sommeil le plus incertain qui soit.

Fili n'avait aucun mal à se remémorer les derniers instants où la vie l'habitait encore. Ils se battaient contre gobelins, orques pâles, créatures hideuses et indéterminées, enragés, avides de sang et de vengeance. Ils étaient parvenus à cette tour qui surplombait le champ de bataille, Thorin en première ligne, Kili, Dwalin et lui sur ses talons. Ils furent confrontés, à leur arrivée là-haut, à un instant de doute, seuls, le regard hagard, les sens à l'affût, et furent encerclés sans même le temps d'un sursaut, pris en tenaille dans un combat déloyal. Les sous-fifres ne leur résistèrent pas bien longtemps, tout du moins la première vague, et arriva Bolg et Azog eux-mêmes. Ils se firent rapidement dépasser, quoiqu'ils combattirent vaillamment. Thorïn faisait tournoyer Orcrist, fendait l'air plus rapidement, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait vu faire de sa vie. Dwalin ne laissait aucun répit à ses adversaires, et Kili et lui combattaient dos à dos, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, défendant les angles morts et faiblesses de l'autre. Ils ne furent peut-être pas assez offensifs, ou simplement trop peu nombreux, mais l'issue du combat devint inévitable. Le duel entre Thorin et l'orque pâle faisait rage, de même que celui que livraient les deux frères et Dwalin aux redoutables guerriers dont la Profanateur s'était entouré. Ils parvinrent, de leur côté, à écarter suffisamment la menace pour que, Dwalin continuant l'éradication à la hache de tout ennemis passant à sa portée, les héritiers de Durin se précipitent au secours de leur oncle. Ils s'engagèrent à leur tour, toutes dagues et épées dehors, avec la force du désespoir dans la lutte. Ils exécutaient une sinistre chorégraphie, une danse mortelle, sous une pluie écarlate. Tels deux fauves, ils n'eurent aucune trêve, ni pitié, pour défendre celui qui était plus proche du père que du précepteur. Mais celui-ci s'écroula, l'essence de la vie s'écoulant hors des plaies béantes qui recouvraient son corps. Ils se crurent perdus, assommés de chagrin, les entrailles tordues de crainte. Ils ne pouvaient le perdre, il était le roi sous la montagne ! Leur sang ! Celui qui avait si cher payé, donné plus que quiconque - une vie entière ! - pour retrouver ce royaume !

Ils ne connurent toutefois pas un sort plus glorieux. Une lame le transperça le premier, tandis que Kili était aux prises avec une dizaine de créature et qu'Azog gisait plus loin, tombé en même temps que Thorïn. Le bout de métal fouilla son estomac, juste sous la poitrine, douloureusement proche du cœur et des poumons. Il fut alors jeté contre le corps de son oncle, incapable de reprendre une seule inspiration, le sang gisant en torrent sur son ventre et affluant dans sa bouche. Ce furent, à n'en pas douter, les minutes et les heures les plus longues de sa vie. Il peina même à voir tomber, une poignée de minutes plus tard, son propre frère, de l'autre côté de la dépouille qu'ils s'écharnaient à préserver, le flanc lacéré, épuisé. Et il ne put garder les yeux ouverts suffisamment longtemps que pour voir un éclair de lumière blanche, qu'il prit d'abord pour un signe d'Aulë, et la silhouette du Hobbit alors que l'obscurité se refermait sur lui.

Il apprit ensuite, sur une couchette de fortune, enturbanné de bandelettes médicales des pieds à la tête, qu'il devait la vie à ce Hobbit. Bilbo s'était dressé entre les assaillants et leurs cadavres, se jetant dans la gueule du Warg pour les épargner. Le magicien, Gandalf, était arrivé à temps pour le voir tomber, bien mort pour sa part, et sauver, d'un coup d'éclat seulement digne de lui, les trois descendants de Durin agonisants.

Leurs blessures étaient préoccupantes mais pas mortelles et, il n'aurait cru le dire un jour, mais il devait son rétablissement aux soins des elfes. Ceux-ci s'étaient empressés d'ajouter leurs talents à ceux de Gandalf pour sortir d'affaire les deux jeunes frères nains, les princes d'Erebor qui s'étaient si bien battu pour leur roi. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'eut pas la même chance. Ses blessures étaient plus importants, son déclin ayant duré davantage que le leur, et ils ne purent le faire revenir à la vie.

Pourtant, par un heureux miracle, ils parvinrent, de ce qu'ils en dirent, à le plonger dans un état d'entre-deux. Leur oncle n'était ni vivant, ni mort. Il patientait, non pas dans les halls aux côtés de ses ancêtres, mais plutôt pour une sorte d'entretient particulier avec Mahal. C'était ainsi qu'il choisissait de se représenter cet incroyable sommeil. Et Gandalf, pour derniers mots à ce sujet, avait seulement dit: _« Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne se réveillera quand le destin décidera que le moment est venu.»_ Ils avaient alors apporté son corps dans cette salle, aux confins de la montagne, sous une surveillance accrue, et ils déposèrent l'Arkenstone sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci était réputée pour avoir un étrange lien avec le balancier de la vie et de la mort et ils songeaient, peut-être naïvement, que l'énergie qu'elle dégageait pourrait lui être utile. Ceci dit, même sans cela, elle lui revenait de droit exclusif et personne n'eut la moindre idée de la lui dérober, même dans la semi-mort qui l'entourait.

 **« Je te nomme, Fili, fils de Dis, fille de** **Thrain** **, neveu de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : Grand Roi sous la Montagne.»** Scanda la voix de Pied d'Acier qui, à ses côtés, semblait avoir fait fi de son absence et continué la cérémonie.

Il papillonna des yeux, égaré, avant que son frère et sa mère ne l'incitent, d'une pression sur chaque épaule, à ployer les genoux, pour se faire coiffer, religieusement, dans un silence coi, de la lourde couronne qui l'incombait à présent. Et, alors qu'il se redressait peu à peu, Kili s'avança à son tour, dégaina son épée et la brandit face à la foule, élevant la voix pour déclamer :

 **« Longue vie au roi ! »**

Bientôt entonné, tel une hymne, par la foule entière. Il se retourna vers son acolyte, son précieux petit frère et leva le bras à son tour, saluant la foule, partageant avec lui toute la désolation que lui causait cette consécration, cet avènement. Il dut pourtant se résoudre à se détacher de lui, aussi dur cela était-il, pour offrir un sourire confiant, tant attendu, tant espéré, qui rassura l'assemblée quant à l'avenir radieux auquel ils prétendaient à travers lui.

 **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹** **‹**

A quelques miles de la Montagne Solitaire et de ses abords, la rumeur de sa reconquête et de la Bataille ne mirent pas longtemps à courir. Les corbeaux, qui rallièrent la montagne lors de sa brève occupation par la compagnie de Thorin, s'en échappaient de nouveau et volaient au-delà de ses murs pour diffuser, à qui les comprenait, le récit des aventures récentes. Ainsi, la petite mine de _Bundbaraz_ _ *****_ , située à l'extrémité de la chaîne des Montagnes Grises, à quelques semaines de marche au Nord d'Erebor, s'était animée.

Ils étaient une petite citée indépendante, ridicule à côté du royaume d'Erebor, et plutôt pacifiste, épargnée des ombres qui planaient partout en Terre-du-Milieu. Ils ne formaient même pas un clan à eux seuls et, le peuple nain étant grand adepte du secret, ils n'étaient connus que d'une réduite minorité.

A son commencement, la mine appartenait à une grande famille de quatre générations, mineurs acharnés, orfèvres de talents, qui firent fortune en travaillant pour d'autres clans influents jusqu'à amasser suffisamment de richesses pour monter leur modeste royaume. D'une famille noble mais pas royale, ils se proclamèrent tout de même rois et reines de cette montagne exiguë, qu'ils investirent, taillèrent, et habitèrent. Ils y invitèrent à séjourner tous les nains qui le voudraient, pour peu qu'ils se fondent parmi la population et qu'ils paient les droits de séjour adéquats. Toutefois, ils eurent la surprise de voir affluer, pour la majorité, non pas les familles bourgeoises, convenablement installées dans les grandes citées minières alentours, mais plutôt des renégats. Les mercenaires en quête de liberté, les fils et filles déshérités, les nains en déroute, les téméraires en quête d'aventure. Et, pas à pas, la société n'eut de cesse de se diversifier, ni en bien, ni en mal, et ils obtinrent un peuplement plus hétéroclite que nulle part ailleurs.

Ce fut là, pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à lui, qu'il avait trouvé refuge, après la grande bataille d'Azanulbizar, soit en 2799, il y a 142 ans de cela. Il parvint à cette mine un soir de tempête, vêtements usés, joues creusées, cheveux et barbe hirsutes, boitillant tel un infirme, couvert de blessures tant dues à son combat récent qu'à la traversée nécessaire pour atteindre cette petite citée dont il avait entendu la légende. Il fut recueilli par la famille "royale" de l'endroit, sans même qu'aucun ne reconnaisse en lui le second hériter d'Erebor, le fils de Thrain. En outre, Frerin, frère cadet de Thorin et de Dis, n'avait à cet instant rien du prince qu'il était. Il mit longtemps, très longtemps avant de reprendre du poil de la bête, mais finit par se rétablir suffisamment pour descendre à la mine, sous le regard bienveillant des roitelets.

A force de persévérance, il parvint à se faire un nom dans l'étroit royaume. Personne n'avait connaissance de son véritable nom, de son rang, de son importance. Il ne devait sa renommée nouvelle qu'à son acharnement au travail et sa dextérité au combat. Il eut quelques fois des mercenaires, des vagabonds qui, ayant eut affaire à la famille royale d'Erebor, faisaient mine de le reconnaître mais les nains sont des êtres merveilleux en ce sens : ils ne sont jamais indiscrets que si ils ont un intérêt à l'être. Et, fort heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cad. Ici personne ne se souciait de qui il était et, son peuple ne semblant pas le chercher, ils durent se dire qu'il était en visite de plein gré. Il passa ainsi les 142 dernières années paisiblement. Il s'établit dans un mariage de convenance avec l'héritière du couple royal, eut un fils et travailla d'arrache-pied à la maintenance de la petite mine. Il fut couronné du modeste titre de roi à son tour, son épouse étant l'unique héritière du trône et lui, le seul nain jugé suffisamment noble et préoccupé du devenir de la citée. Toutefois, une dizaine d'année seulement après cela, sa compagne céda à la maladie, le laissant seul à la tête du petit royaume. Ils vécurent alors d'autres années paisibles, son fils et lui, jusqu'à entendre ce murmure, celui des corbeaux.

La Montagne Solitaire, sa maison, ne quitta jamais ses pensées et ce malgré le siècle écoulé. Elle fut le théâtre de ses jours les plus heureux, d'une vie d'aisance, de pléthore, d'opulence. Il eut vent, bien entendu, de la condition de son frère, seigneur exilé, de la façon dont il assura la prospérité de son peuple au sein des Montagnes Bleues. Fait qui, du reste, l'emplit d'une fierté malséante : il n'avait juré toute son enfance que par son frère, persuadé, à raison, qu'il serait un grand roi et guerrier. Et lorsque, enfin, la rumeur de sa victoire sur la calamité Smaug ainsi que sur les hordes d'Orques lui vint, les sentiments qui l'animaient autrefois, et qu'il avait étouffés, désireux de les voir mourir sous les cendres de son ancienne vie, le submergèrent à nouveau, plus ardents que jamais. L'espérance enfla son cœur : ne serait-ce pas là la chance d'un nouveau départ ? Ne pourrait-il pas plaider sa cause auprès de son si cher frère ?

Le nain expatrié, son fils sous le bras et en qualité de petit monarque de la mine indépendante, prit alors la route d'Erebor, grand royaume nain, dans le but officiel de tisser des liens pour l'expansion de celle-ci, et dans celui, plus officieux, de recouvrer une place qui fut la sienne au sein d'un royaume et d'un cœur qui le repoussèrent naguère.


	2. Violence du cœur

_Holà !_

 _Je tâtonne un peu pour ce premier chapitre, je prends la température chez l'un et l'autre et je place le contexte moral/émotionnel. J'espère que ça ne vous déprimera pas trop et que vous me donnerez votre avis là-dessus plus tard ! N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des pistes pour plus tard, comment Frérin va-t-il arriver, comment la situation va-t-elle évoluer... Toussa toussa !_

 _En tout cas, merci à ceux qui suivent et commentent (j'ai un petit problème de review soit dit en passant, ça m'en marque 3 mais je n'en vois qu'une...), gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture ! Ü_

* * *

Inlassables, les jour. Tout lui échappait à la fois, tout le trahissait, tout l'affligeait et l'ennuyait, tout manquait en lui, hors sa sensibilité pour cette perte, pour son pauvre oncle ; et il craignit qu'à défaut de se trouver fou du mal du dragon, on ne le trouve recroquevillé, flétri de lassitude et de mélancolie.

Il allait de sa chambre à la salle du conseil, de la salle du conseil au grand lac chauffé, loin, loin dans le cœur de la montagne, secret découvert au cours de l'exploration faites en réinvestissant les lieux; il passait du lac à la chambre funéraire où reposait Thorïn, de celle-ci à son bureau, et de son bureau à sa propre chambre, là-haut, dans les appartements royaux.

Il entendait les rumeurs des conversations à toute heure ; il ne voyait personne de ses amis, compagnons d'armes, ni même son propre frère, dont il éloignait les visites. Il ne côtoyait seulement que Daïn, Dis et les conseillers, le minimum syndical et davantage pour la forme que pour le fond.

Il veillait dans l'ignorance, ou plutôt l'indifférence, du jour et de l'heure, livré tout entier au deuil et à ses réflexions, au silence et à la solitude. Rien ici ne répondait à son cri, rien n'y apaisait une ardeur sans objet.

Encore si, pour se distraire de ce néant de l'âme, il avait le souci des affaires du royaume et la conversation de ceux qui sont occupés... Mais quelques esprits qu'un jeune roi et guerrier puisse avoir, il n'a aucune connaissance ni légitimité sur ce qui rempli les vies des sujets de son royaume.

Un soir, Kili était rentré, tout échauffé d'avoir couru et combattu, la sueur au front, les boucles et tresses défaites. Il eut la décence de ne pas exprimer sa surprise à trouver son frère attablé, seul, à l'immense table dans la salle à dîner royale. Il parut danser d'un pied à l'autre, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir : il pouvait encore rebrousser chemin étant donné que le blond tournait le dos ; il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et s'avança, l'air nonchalant, tout en détachant une à une les pièces de métal et de cuir qui formaient son armure.

 **\- « Ces excursions sont une vraie plaie... Dwalin ne nous ménage pas : il dit qu'on a pas intérêt à se ramollir. Le bougre est toujours vissé à sa hache, tu m'étonnes qu'il ne s'ramollit pas !»**

Il eut un reniflement amusé, qui se solda, après une œillade discrète en direction de l'autre occupant de la pièce, par un soupir à fendre l'âme. Fili, muré dans ce silence qui le caractérisait depuis quelques temps, le regard dans le vide, ne lui avait accordé ni une oreille, ni même un regard. Le plus jeune, sans se décourager, argua alors d'une voix blanche :

 **\- « Tu es arrivé à bout de la paperasse qu'ils t'ont filés ?»**

Il faisait référence aux rapports interminables quant aux étages inférieurs de la montagne que les soldats se chargeaient de sécuriser chaque jour ; question à laquelle il répondit par une affirmative marmonnée dans sa barbe.

Le sujet était délicat. Kili était parfaitement au fait que, par la condition de guerrier indompté, indiscipliné, de garnement incapable de tenir en place, de son frère, celui-ci ne supporterait pas un tel traitement très longtemps; et il semblait d'ailleurs le seul à en prendre conscience. Il est vrai qu'il le connaissait sans doute le mieux parmi tous ceux qui l'entouraient désormais, mais il aurait tant voulu que leur mère s'en souvienne. Peut-être choisissait-elle de l'oublier délibérément. Après tout, en qualité de première dame du royaume, elle siégeait au conseil et approuvait avec quasi-systématisation toutes les propositions de Daïn.

En outre, ils convinrent que la population, pour avoir le droit de s'installer à Erebor, devait contribuer aux travaux avec les qualités propres à chacun. Un tailleur de pierre par-ci, une tisseuse de vêtement par-là ; un groupe de soldats pour débusquer quelques gobelins terrés dans les caves, un mineur pour remettre en marche les fours, un forgeron et un menuisier pour fournir les maisonnées en ameublement. Disposition approuvée, bien entendu, par tout le conseil, Fili compris. Toutefois, ce dernier fut confronté, pour sa part et pour l'essentiel, à des refus, catégoriques ou partiels. Il émit, entre autre, l'hypothèse qu'ils pourraient mettre une partie de l'or de Thror au service de ce peuple renaissant, relançant l'économie et réduisant le temps nécessaire aux travaux ; il ajouta qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas acquittés de cette dette envers les humains, qui se reconstruisaient dans la misère au pied de la montagne, dans une Dale dévastée, ainsi qu'aux elfes, qui ne réclamaient rien de plus que l'héritage de leur peuple. Par Mahal, ces gemmes ne leur était d'aucun avantage ! Ils n'en tiraient aucun autre profit que la colère et la convoitise de Thandruil, sans l'aide précieuse duquel Kili, Thorïn et lui seraient morts de leurs blessures. Il ne reçut pour ces paroles que des claquements de langues réprobateurs et de longs regards noirs – tel un enfant abordant un sujet sur lequel on l'avait pourtant mis en garde – couplés d'un sermon quant aux initiatives pleines "d'inexpérience révélatrice d'une éducation tout juste digne des Montagnes Bleues". Le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, n'avait fait qu'un tour. De quel droit l'humiliaient-ils ainsi, tout vénérables nains d'un autre âge qu'ils étaient , lui, le Roi d'Erebor, le descendant de Durin ? Il dut puiser la maîtrise et le bon sens au plus profond de son être, inspirant et expirant de longues bouffées d'air, histoire ne pas exploser. Ils ne lui semblaient attendre que cela. Qu'ils se détrompent, son éducation, parfaite par Thorin lui-même, ne connaissait aucun égal, et c'était une chance qu'ils ignoraient avoir ; il ne préférait pas songer à la façon dont se serait terminé ce maudit conseil si on ne lui avait pas inculqué respect, modération, sang-froid, diplomatie, dès son plus jeune âge, dans l'optique de le voir devenir ce souverain au calme implacable. Ceci dit, il prit tant l'habitude d'être contredit, moqué par ses propres conseillers qu'il fut rapidement lasse de ces simulacres et se contenta de faire acte de présence et de ne signer que les décrets et lois qui lui plaisaient, sans émettre un avis. Et si, par hasard, l'une des propositions ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux, il se contentait de se lever, glacial, et de sortir, le menton haut, son lourd manteau de fourrure traînant derrière lui. Ainsi se déroulait chaque assemblée : un théâtre dont il était le bouffon ; une partie d'échec dont il n'était pas le commanditaire mais simplement un pion que l'on déplace à guise. Sans doute aurait-il dû, ne serait-ce que de par l'héritage, la fierté qui faisait tant défaut aux représentants de sa lignée, s'affirmer, hausser le ton ; cependant, on l'avait ainsi formé : docile, obéissant et juste. Quoi que sa nature le pousse à dire, à faire, il s'imposait cette torpeur, laissait les fils manipulés par d'autres s'occuper de le faire remuer. Il était à une place qu'il ne désirait pas, à laquelle on ne le désirait pas et qui revenait de plein droit, d'un commun accord, au seul nain dans l'incapacité de l'occuper. Ayant été élevé dans cette maison dont il sait uniquement les règles, il dut se résoudre à n'avoir point de voix.

Le jeune seigneur fut surpris dans ses songes par un mouvement sur sa gauche. Son frère, une expression compatissante sur les traits, s'était accaparé le siège voisin du sien, à une distance tout de même raisonnable.

 **\- « Tu fais du bon boulot, Fili.»**

Lâcha-t-il, simplement, comme on eut dit "Bon travail" à un canasson après une chevauchée. Un plis se forma entre les sourcils du concerné, qui eut ensuite un rictus étrange. Il ne sut dire lui-même s'il était plus amer, ou plus amusé.

 **\- « Tu n'en sais rien, Kili.»**

Sa voix était plus rauque, sans doute à cause du manque de pratique dont ses cordes vocales devaient souffrir. Il continuait, de son regard cyan, à détailler les reliefs de la parois de pierre face à lui, qui lui paraissait la chose la plus passionnante qui soit.

 **\- « Je sais ce que les gens disent, Fi'. Les habitants travaillent côte à côte, de nouveaux arrivants passent les portes chaque jour. La cité d'Erebor renaît de ses cendres et ton nom se répand. Je savais que tu serais un grand roi. »**

Les deux frères n'avaient pas pour habitude d'intégrer une telle chaleur dans leur propos. Ils eurent beau être proche durant toute leur enfance, leur adolescence, ils frôlaient aujourd'hui l'âge adulte, ils faisaient même leurs premiers pas en tant que tels, et ne purent résister à cet éloignement que leur imposait leur vie. Ils s'étaient retrouvés lors de la quête d'Erebor, soudés dans le danger, dans la peur viscérale de perdre l'autre qu'ils gardaient d'ordinaire enfouie et ce depuis la naissance du benjamin. Cependant, celle-ci n'avait de réelle implications que si leur vie était menacée d'une réelle façon. Lors de la quête, ils eurent maintes raisons d'éprouver mille sentiments l'un à l'encontre de l'autre, ou l'un à cause de l'autre, puisqu'ils étaient décuplés. La détresse dans laquelle ils étaient plongés leur était inédite, trop violence pour qu'ils s'en sortent sans pilier. Ceci étant, ils étaient à présent revenus, rétablit dans une paix relative mais reposante, et ces émotions retombaient sous leur seuil habituel, ils se détachaient de nouveau. Du moins, ils s'efforçaient de le faire, sans être capable de se laisser décliner, freiner, comme c'était le cas depuis peu avec Fili.

 **\- « Je me souviens que je n'arrêtais pas de m'en venter, partout, à tout le monde. Mon frère sera le meilleur roi … »** Insista l'archer, s'emparant d'un pichet de bière qui traînait là pour y faire onduler le liquide.

Des images, soudain, apparurent sur l'écran noir de son crâne, la voix de son frère déblatérant des mots dont il n'avait cure s'atténuant peu à peu. Autrefois, dans le confort des Montagnes Bleues, tandis qu'il montrait à Kili à lire leur alphabet, le gamin l'avait regardé avec toute la gravité dont il était capable et qui n'allait pas fort loin. "Fili, je sais que tu seras un bon roi." Il avait pris son air le plus sévère : "Ce n'est pas la question Kili !" Devant ses sourcils froncés et le reproche courroucé de sa voix, le petit avait battu en retraite. Il revoyait s'abaisser les coins de sa bouche mais il ravalais les larmes avec courage. Alors, avec son sourire le plus fier, le plus grand, exprimant le gonflement de son cœur à ces mots, il s'est penché vers lui et il a ajouté : "Mais c'est évident ! Serais-tu lent penseur petit frère ?" Et la taquinerie avait été récompensée d'un gloussement complice, malicieux. Il se souvenait encore de ses petits yeux brillants d'admiration, de joie.

\- **« … J'étais sûr que tu ferais un malheur devant les conseillers. Tu m'impressionnais avec ta grosse voix, la tronche sérieuse que tu tirais devant Balin et Thorin quand ils racontaient les histoires de la Montagne Solitaire.»**

Alors qu'un coup de coude venait trouver le bas de sa côte, histoire de le faire réagir à la moquerie enfantine. Intérieurement, le jeune monarque appréciait cette manière touchante d'amuser son ennui, d'adoucir la solitude qu'il s'imposait. Seulement, sa fierté si mise à mal ces derniers temps ne supporta pas le nouvel affront. Il le perçut comme une attaque de la part de son propre petit frère, celui entre tous dont il voulait l'admiration. Il se payait sa tête et le dédaignait, à l'image de tous ces politiciens de pacotille qui le rabaissaient. Polaire, menaçant, il lui retourna un regard de coin, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

 **\- « C'est pas des bouffonneries Fili : Thorin n'a aucun soucis à se faire pour son trône. »**

Ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les traits tordus d'une colère noire, le nain blond fendit sur son cadet avec une violence et une rapidité stupéfiante. Il l'attrapa par l'encolure de sa tunique et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol, renversant le siège sur lequel le pauvre bougre était assis. Il le toisa alors de toute sa hauteur, avança pas à pas dans sa direction, tel un félin, l'œil mauvais, l'expression plus haineuse qu'il ne lui en avait jamais adressé. Kili, bouche bée, se cantonna à rester allongé, le dos douloureux de sa chute, plus blessé par cette haine qui émanait de son frère que pas le geste lui-même.

 **\- « Assez ! Tu la boucles jamais toi, hein ? J'en ai ras le bol de t'entendre jacasser dans mon oreille comme une naine en mal d'attention ! Tu crois que j'ai pas mieux à penser que ces souvenirs débiles ? Tu crois que c'est facile ? Oh comme je te plains, pauvre petit Kili, de devoir gambader derrière Dwalin et ses p'tits copains pour foutre sur la gueule de trois gobelins éclopés !»** Il finit par parvenir à sa hauteur, penché au-dessus de lui, et l'attrapa à nouveau par le tissu de sa tunique pour porter son visage plus près du sien. **« Ne parles plus de Thorin, ni du trône devant moi alors que tu passes ton temps à des futilités sans rien y comprendre à la vie.»**

Il le relâcha tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait saisit et le planta là, cloué sans voix devant son comportement sans précédent. Son frère ne s'en était jamais pris à lui de cette façon, et même sous forme de jeux, les coups du plus vieux étaient d'une rareté bienvenue. Il fixa un instant le plafond et serra la mâchoire. Il pouvait aisément comprendre la peine qui lui rongeait le cœur, la solitude qu'il ressentait à occuper cette place sans le soutient de celui qu'ils aimaient comme un père. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il s'en sortait mieux que lui, qu'il s'était débarrassé du deuil et de la douleur en une poignée de jours ? Il referma son poing sur la poussière du sol et le frappa jusqu'à n'en plus sentir les articulations de ses doigts. Voilà des semaines qu'ils avaient repris cette maudite montagne, des heures et des heures que des lames lui saignaient le cœur chaque fois qu'il explorait une nouvelle galerie, découvrait un endroit dont son oncle lui contait la grandeur naguère. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, glissa, laissant une traînée humide du bas de sa paupière jusqu'à son oreille, en passant pas sa pommette, et s'écrasa parmi les boucles brunes. Il était accoutumé à discipliner les mouvements de son âme pour ne pas troubler son entourage. Accablé de peines, il trouvait encore la force de brider une sensibilité dont il se blâmerait de dévoiler toute la vivacité.

Son bras se leva lentement et, de sa manche longue, il éradiqua toute trace de l'eau salée, traîtresse !, qui s'était échappée de son œil. Un masque d'indifférence plaqué sur le visage, traits détendus et yeux torturés, il se remit rapidement sur ses jambes. Celles-ci se mirent en marche sans qu'il n'eut encore décidé d'une destination et il erra quelques instants, avant de décider, presque inconsciemment, qu'il en avait suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui. Il descendit les marches en petites foulées, insensible aux révérences et salutations qui se perdaient sur son passage, jusqu'à atteindre ces galeries, brutes, sans artifices, sans dorures. Il emprunta la plus large d'abord, puis bifurqua dans une autre plus petite au premier croisement. Il déboucha, par une petite voûte qu'il dut se baisser pour franchir, sur une maigre plage contre laquelle reposait une sorte de lac dont s'échappait des volutes de fumées blanches attestant de sa chaleur. Désireux d'oublier les déboires de sa journée, le prince se dénuda entièrement, retira tresse et bijoux de ses cheveux ; il se libéra ainsi de son rang, de ses victoires guerrières, de son statu social, représentées par une ou plusieurs tresses différentes, et ne redevint que Kili. Et par Mahal : c'était le meilleur remède.

Ceci dit, il n'eut pas plus d'une petite heure de répits. Une voix, tandis qu'il se laissait flotter en surface, au beau milieu de l'étendue d'eau, la tête vidée, les yeux clos, les oreilles reposées, vint l'importuner.

\- **« Sire ?»** Entama la voix d'un page, rattaché à la famille royale, dont la tête dépassait de l'embouchure. **« Monseigneur, votre mère vous fait mander. Elle exige que vous la rejoigniez dans vos appartements au plus tôt.»**

Sans un mot, il rejoignit le bord en quelques brasses et repassa ses vêtements sommaires par-dessus sa peau trempée. Ses cheveux lui retombèrent négligemment jusqu'au milieu du dos, dégoulinants. Il enfila ses boîtes tout en sautillant en direction de la sortie de son antre. Dis n'était pas une naine très patiente et elle ne le convoquait jamais sans une bonne raison, auquel cas il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque de la mettre en de mauvaises disposition en la faisant patienter plus que de raison. Il suivit alors le petit domestique, s'efforçant de dompter les mèches autour de son visage ainsi que sa barbe en quelques tresses bâclées, et il parvint aux appartements royaux avec un moins débraillé mais toujours très peu raffiné. Il eut une grimace et pria un instant Mahal pour qu'elle ne remarqua rien, puis poursuivit sa route le long du corridor. Il passa la tête à chaque ouverture sur une autre pièce, principalement des boudoirs avec quelques livres, puis les chambres et se figea. Il perçut un son, familier à souhait, qui ne manqua pas de lui serrer la gorge et de l'attirer, comme un magicien joueur de flûte, jusqu'à la large salle à dîner, théâtre de la brouille avec son frère, et plus loin encore, dans l'autre couloir où se situaient le bureau personnel du Roi et la chambre de la Reine. Il n'eut qu'une brève hésitation, peu certain de parvenir à contenir sa déception face à ce frère qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, puis se lança. A pas de loup, autant que le lui permettait ses lourdes bottes du moins, il pénétra l'étude qui appartenait désormais à Fili.

Ce dernier, appuyé sur son bureau, la joue appuyée contre le bois de l'instrument qui reposait sur son épaule, jouait une berceuse de leur enfance qu'ils se plaisaient à reprendre en duo lorsqu'ils s'emparaient de leur instrument respectif. Il ne sembla pas déranger le mouvement de l'archet sur les cordes alors qu'il avançait jusqu'à prendre place autour d'une table ronde, face à sa mère, charmée par le spectacle de son fils aîné et le souverain des Monts de Fer.

Il glissa lui-aussi un coup d'œil, lèvres closes, au visage inexpressif de son frère. Ses pupilles vitreuses confirmèrent son idée : son frère n'était pas là. Il eut une montée d'un sentiment indescriptible. Il aurait voulu se lever et lui arracher ce foutu violon, le balancer, et le secouer de toutes ses forces, le cogner jusqu'à voir apparaître un semblant de sentiment, de vie. Qui était-il ? On eut dit un mort dressé sur ses deux jambes et doté de parole. Lui dont les yeux pétillaient sans cesse, animé d'un rien, passionné jusque dans son âme par les sons émis par son instrument, se tenait aujourd'hui, fier, beau et droit comme la pierre de cette montagne, l'âme aussi sèche que le souffle du dragon qui hante encore les salles de la cité.

Bientôt, la musique cessa, les modestes applaudissement de leur mère résonnèrent dans la pièce et Fili déposa l'instrument sur son bureau avant de contourner le siège de son cadet pour s'asseoir à son tour. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant et il crut rêver. Était-ce bien de la douleur, du remord ? Ce n'avait été qu'un éclat fugace, une lueur passagère. Le vent de révolte qui grondait en son sein s'apaisa, se faisant brise. Il lui passait plus de choses qu'il ne le devrait s'il l'aimait pour lui-même, mais il le chérissait comme les prisonniers chérissent l'oiseau qu'ils tiennent en cage dans leur cachot.

\- **« Nous avons à vous entretenir, tous les deux, au sujet d'une proposition du conseil. Plusieurs, en fait.»** Débuta gentiment, trop gentiment, la première dame d'Erebor, son regard azuréen planté à tour de rôle dans le leur. La gravité de son ton et de son faciès n'indiquaient en tout cas rien de bon pour les deux acolytes qui déglutirent d'un même mouvement, prêts à entendre la sentence.


	3. Remue-ménage en Erebor

Bonjour ! Bonjour !

Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Cette fois-ci, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long et dans lequel les choses sérieuses commencent. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Je vous remercie beaucoup, Gokash, Little Doll 90, Miss-Fairy, pour vos reviews que j'ai fini par pouvoir voir : elles me font très plaisir et je vais m'appliquer pour ne pas vous décevoir !

 **Lexique :**

Umbaraki : Parjure - nain ne peut guère tomber plus bas (briseur de serment)

Varrkhulg : Chef de tribu ennemi; une insulte/ ici : un traître.

Skaz : voleur

Dum : Chaos/Mort

Bin : sur/dans

Ek : Tu/toi

"Varrkhulg ! Skaz ! Umbaraki ! Dum Bin Ek !" = "Traître ! Voleur ! Minable ! Mort sur toi !"

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _(Et n'hésitez pas à tous me donner votre avis :3)_

* * *

L'intonation était si particulière que Kili tourna, une brève seconde, la tête vers Fili pour connaître sa réaction. Celui-ci, pas plus expressif que la minute précédente, ouvrit pourtant la bouche.

\- « Et si vous nous parliez sans détour, ma mère, de ce vous attendez de nous. » Souffla-t-il, ni dupe, ni adepte des biais que prennent parfois les mots.

Il n'obtint, pour toute réponse, qu'un regard polaire de sa mère qui alla chercher une cruche d'hydromel et quatre gobelets. Elle en servit une généreuse rasade à chacun avant de reprendre place près de son cousin. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les observant sans rien dire. Son poil était tellement dru et flamboyant, qu'entre sa barbe qui lui mangeaient les joues et descendaient sur son ventre et ses gros sourcils, on ne lui voyait guère les yeux, qu'il avait petits et enfoncés, ce qui ne faisait, pour Kili surtout, que renforcer cette impression dérangeante qu'il inspirait. Il vida lentement son gobelet tout en regardant fixement les héritiers royaux qui ne détournèrent pas les yeux, finissant avec plaisir la boisson au goût de miel sauvage. Les nains s'observèrent ainsi longtemps avant que le Seigneur des Monts de Fer ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

\- « Nous pensons qu'Erebor court un danger.»

Les yeux gris comme deux éclaboussures de brume de l'aîné s'animèrent. Il se redressa et se pencha sur la table, se départant de son allure nonchalante pour celle du roi, le véritable, inquiet pour son peuple. Son cadet eut une réaction plus mesurée, septique. Quel danger pouvaient-ils bien encore courir qui soit pire que la fureur du dragon et l'attaque des Orques ? Il se cala contre le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse, attentif.

\- « Que voulez-vous dire ? Les Orques sont décimés, Thorin est... Il est parfaitement en sécurité. Vos soldats gardent l'entrée de cette montagne mieux qu'une louve guette ses petits, ils s'assurent que tous soient nains et naines inoffensifs. C'est absurde ! » Protesta vigoureusement le roi en faction.

\- « Ecoute donc, jeune blanc bec. Ces gens des Montagnes Bleues et d'ailleurs auront entendus parler d'Erebor et de son trésor, ils n'auront d'autre hâte que d'arriver ici et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour réunir une armée, ils seront à nos portes, beuglant pour l'assistance, suppliant pour l'asile et la nourriture !»

Passant outre l'insulte, qu'il subissait déjà sans broncher aux divers conseils, le dit "blanc-bec" se hérissa au ton employé par le souverain et aux insinuations qui en découlaient.

\- « Ces gens sont mon peuple, celui auquel Thorin s'est dévoué toute sa vie et cette montagne est tant nôtre que leur ! Qui sommes-nous pour leur refuser l'entrée ? Que préconisez-vous ? Les laisser aux portes et les caillasser des remparts ou leur jeter de l'huile bouillante jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en vienne plus ? »

Son interlocuteur bondit sur ses courtes jambes, le visage virant au violacé. De sa vie, le pauvre Daïn n'avait pas souvent été contraint à partager le pouvoir, à être contredit, ni à devoir parlementer avec tact, ça allait de soi. Il frappa alors le bois de la table de son poing.

\- « Sur ma barbe, ces rustauds ne toucheront pas une seule pièce de ce trésor ! Tu m'entends ? Pas une seule ! »

A son tour, tandis que son frère, alarmé, portait la main à la poignée de sa dague, le blond se dressa de toute sa (relative) hauteur pour planter ses yeux orageux dans ceux du malotru. L'idée même de laisser leur peuple à l'agonie dehors, démuni, et profiter, bien au chaud, du confort et des richesses de ce royaume maudit lui retournait le cœur.

\- « Ce trésor est mien ! Je suis le roi ! » S'égosilla-t-il, en détachant les mots distinctement. Le nain qui lui faisait face, bouillonnant d'une hargne qui trouvait écho en lui, avait tendance à trop peu considérer ce fait. « Je n'ai que faire de votre avis et de vos propositions. Est-ce bien le conseil qui vous fait tenir de telles paroles ? Ce peuple sont nos frères, nos sœurs, nos enfants ! Ceux qui sont morts ici par la faute de Thror et de sa folie ne sont-ils pas une misère suffisante ? Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

\- « _Varrkhulg_ ! _Skaz_ ! _Umbaraki_ ! _Dum Bin Ek_ ! » Mugit le despote. Il se jeta alors en avant, tout canif dehors, et déchira de sa lame la chair tendre de la joue fraîche.

Le monarque novice ne sut prédire l'acte démesuré, mortel, et son adversaire eut tout le loisir de passer au travers de sa garde naturelle pour le taillader. Il ne dut sa survie qu'à l'intervention du plus jeune, qui, sur ses gardes depuis que le ton était monté, planta son propre poignard dans l'épaule de Daïn, qui émit un rugissement de douleur significatif. Il se posta instinctivement devant son frère, faisant barrage de son corps à quiconque retenterait une offensive, sa main armée levée prête à frapper.

\- « Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? On croirait des animaux ! Pauvres fous ! » Tonna à son tour, pâle de colère, la matriarche.

Elle quitta son siège, contourna lentement la table reversée et vint s'enquérir de l'état de son fils aîné, laissant le suzerain mutilé cuver sa fureur. Le nain blond, abasourdi, porta ses doigts jusqu'à sa pommette d'où s'écoulait à présent un filet de liquide carmin. Il effleura l'estafilade qui le brûlait, s'étendant de l'arrête de son nez à son oreille, comme absent, les yeux dans le vague. Ce fut une approche de sa mère, douce et soucieuse, qui le tira de cet état de songe. Il balaya ses attentions d'un geste impatient, excédé. Il observa un instant son frangin qui, campé sur ses positions, prêt à engager un combat si telle était l'intention du plus vieux, toisait ce dernier du regard le plus acide qu'il lui connaissait. Et pour une raison qui, aujourd'hui encore, lui était inconnue, ce constat lui porta sur les nerfs.

\- « Assez, Kili. » Rabroua-t-il, de marbre. Il vint se placer au côté du brun dont il écopa du regard interdit, et se tint fièrement au-dessus du corps accroupi de l'énergumène rousse. « Moi, Fili, Roi sous la Montagne, vous fait grâce de mon indulgence : vous mériteriez la mort pour une telle tentative. Toutefois, je vous destitue de toute voix devant le conseil. Vous y siégerez et resterez muet, ainsi sera votre châtiment. »

Son flegme et sa réserve furent tout à son honneur, bien entendu, et causèrent pourtant l'indignation de son frangin. Et alors que Fili s'esquivait, s'extrayait de sa propre office au sein de laquelle l'air, chargé d'électricité, n'avait jamais été aussi lourd, le prince ne put se contraindre à demeurer sagement ici, à le laisser s'en sortir si aisément. Il gratifia sa génitrice d'une œillade pleine de reproche et rangea son arme, puis s'élança à la suite du jeune roi.

Ses longues et rapides enjambées eurent tôt fait de lui faire talonner le blond qui, la tête haute, l'air indifférent, marchait d'un pas égal pour une destination inconnue. Il pressa encore un peu plus le pas et parvint à sa hauteur, progressant à la même vitesse, le regard loin devant, son épaule rasant la sienne.

\- « J'imagine qu'un remerciement serait trop demander. » Hasarda-t-il, agacé de l'attitude diplomatique de ce nain qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- « Je n'ai à remercier pour rien, Kili. Je n'ai pas demandé ton assistance, et je te serais gré de garder cet instinct maternel ridicule pour toi. » Répliqua le second, l'intonation lasse. Il paraissait avoir vieilli de cinquante années, être émoussé, désillusionné.

\- « Par Mahal, Fili, si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais sans doute borgne à l'heure qu'il est ! Et tu le laisses s'en tirer ? Est-ce la couronne qui te rend si lâche, mon frère, ou as-tu décidé de te faire roi de paix au prix de ta fierté ? »

Bien malgré lui, ses lèvres crachèrent les derniers mots avec plus de véhémence qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable à l'encontre de Fili. Il avait stoppé son pas, de concert avec son acolyte, qui ne mit pas longtemps à se reprendre. En un battement de cil, il se retrouva épingler contre un mur quelconque, douloureusement maintenu par les cheveux par la poigne de fer du roitelet. Son visage, au masque marmoréen, s'approcha du sien et il pensa naïvement que cette expression l'enlaidissait au possible. Il retint difficilement une grimace et soutint le contact visuel du mieux qu'il put, les yeux emplis de larmes traîtresses, seules témoins de sa souffrance muette.

\- « Je t'ai déjà demandé de la fermer, je pense. Ce n'était assez clair pour toi ? » Souffla-t-il, doucereux.

\- « On ne peut pas dire que de te voir baisser tes braies devant ce roi de pacotille me fasse te craindre, Fili. » Susurra le cadet en retour, sur le même ton, bien décidé à pousser la provocation aussi loin qu'il lui serait possible.

Il eut tout le loisir, tout à fait victorieux en son sein, de contempler la difficulté avec laquelle l'autre jugulait son énervement. Il compatit même en observant à quel point sa mâchoire se contractait ; une veine sur son front menaçait d'exploser tant le sang y circulait vélocement. Même la couleur de son regard délaissait l'intense bleuté qui le caractérisait pour un grisâtre sans saveur, sans âme, sans étincelle ; l'océan dans lequel il lui plaisait tant de se perdre n'était plus qu'étendue terne, translucide et déserte de la moindre vie. Il était éteint. Kili comprit alors ce qui le poussait à se tenir ainsi, conscient de l'instabilité passagère de son interlocuteur : tout plutôt que du vide. Il préférait faire briller la haine dans son regard que plonger dans cet abîme de noirceur qu'il tendait à devenir.

\- « Très bien. » Articula difficilement l'aîné, le souffle court, les dents serrées. Il raffermit sa poigne sur les mèches brunes, tirant un coup sec pour lui faire remonter le menton et dégager sa nuque. « Ce sera mon dernier avertissement Kili : ne joues pas avec moi. Tu n'imagines pas l'envie qui me tord le ventre de te mettre en pièce. » Il ponctua sa phrase en faisant migrer, remontant le long de son torse, son autre main jusqu'à empoigner sa gorge offerte. Il y exerça une pression suffisante pour qu'une peur sourde fasse tressaillir sa victime, mais se contenta de caresser la jugulaire du pouce, la faisant rouler distraitement. « Et si tu penses qu'un quelconque lien fraternel te protégera d'un accès de colère, tu te trompes. Je ne me contrôlerais pas, ce ne sera pas les minables bagarres d'enfant d'autrefois. Je ne suis plus le gentil grand frère et désormais, je ne serais que ton roi, celui à qui tu dois le respect absolu.»

A chacun de ses mots, presque fredonnés d'une agréable manière, son timbre se faisait plus caverneux, plus vibrant. Il irradiait d'une puissance qu'il pensait avoir perdue. Délectables, cette sensation, cet ascendant, ce contrôle. Il tenait en respect l'indomptable héritier de Durin, son propre frère, et il raffolait de ce pouvoir. Par Mahal, depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti dominant ? Ses paupières tombèrent devant ses yeux et il inspira une grande bouffée du peu d'air qui subsistait entre eux, chargé de peur et d'une fragrance particulière, savoureuse : son odeur ; cocktail envoûtant, addictif, sous le charme duquel il tomba sans résistance.

Et soudain, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il défit sa prise sur les mèches récalcitrantes et recula d'un pas, hébété. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il considéra longuement le visage apeuré qui lui faisait face, les étincelles tout à la fois effarouchée et craintive qui miroitaient dans les orbes terreuses, humides, qui ne le lâchaient pas. Ses pupilles caressèrent les traits chéris et le remord scella sa gorge d'un nœud douloureux. Il s'écarta encore de quelques pas, s'efforçant d'asphyxier les sentiments qui l'envahissaient en un tsunami irrépressible. Il dut se dérober à la lorgnade à laquelle le soumettait son frère pour reprendre suffisamment contenance et prononça, la voix morne, machinalement :

\- « Les couloirs souterrains de l'aile Est doivent être explorés. Tu t'en chargeras et ne remonteras que si tu as trouvé quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser. Disparaît. »

Un silence lui répondit d'abord, ainsi que le regard fielleux de son désormais subalterne. Puis l'autre se décolla lentement du mur, les jambes chancelantes sans qu'il ne prit la peine de le déguiser et passa près de lui en marmonnant, caustique :

\- « A votre guise, mon roi. »

Ni une, ni deux, il parcourut les couloirs, l'humeur massacrante, jusqu'à atteindre l'armurerie. Il passa, au-dessus de sa tunique quelconque, une sorte de tablier de cuir qui couvrait sa poitrine, son ventre, son dos et ses épaules, ainsi qu'une côte de maille ordinaire. Il ajouta une épée à son ceinturon, où pendait déjà son poignard.

Il croisa, à la sortie, un Dwalin qui paraissait être dans les mêmes dispositions que lui.

\- « Je suis de la partie : ordre royal. » Grogna-t-il les sourcils froncés, ses "r" plus roulés encore qu'à son habitude.

Il hocha simplement la tête et patienta à peine que le colosse ressortait déjà, sommairement équipé. Il le suivit, la tête vide, préférant ne pas penser à la mésaventure qui l'avait amené là. Il n'était pas si malheureux après tout : avec un peu de chance, ils tomberaient sur quelques gobelins sur lesquels passer leur frustration.

Ils parvinrent rapidement à cet énorme trou de plusieurs mètres d'envergures - d'autant plus gigantesque pour les nains qu'ils étaient - sûrement creusé par le dragon pour atteindre un étage inférieur. Un lourd câble de métal pendait le long du bord, assurant une descente plus ou moins simplifiée aux aventuriers qui se jetteraient dans le gouffre.

Il avait eu l'occasion de voir partir les premiers inconscients, qui revinrent tous sains et saufs ceci dit, et s'était proposé pour toutes les autres expéditions sans obtenir gain de cause. Trop important, en tant que membre de la famille royale, même étant "juste" le second héritier. A présent, il y allait avec pour seul compagnon le chef des armées qui, malgré ses grandes qualités, ne valait pas la sécurité des expéditions de plusieurs dizaines de nains. Ce devait être la première idée passée par la tête de son frère pour l'envoyer au diable : le coller ici, dans l'espoir sans doute qu'il se fasse buter par une quelconque troupe de créatures vivant dans les bas-fonds. Toutefois, mise à part les traces de quelques campements, sans doute des gobelins, et les squelettes des nains en fuite après la prise d'Erebor par Smaug, ils n'y trouvèrent jamais rien de particulier.

Il se jeta sur la corde qu'il coinça entre ses cuisses, veillant à ne pas éteindre le flambeau qu'il venait d'allumer, lui permettant d'y voir quelque chose une fois en bas, et se laissa descendre, englouti par les ombres. Il se prit même tellement à la contemplation de cet énorme trou, le nez en l'air pour voir rapetisser petit à petit leur point de départ, qu'il en manqua son atterrissage et s'écrasa douloureusement aux pieds de son compagnon d'infortune.

Ils étaient tombés au milieu d'une sorte de petite place où convergeaient les ouvertures de plusieurs galeries, dix en fait, grandes arches sombres et mystérieuses comme l'entrée d'un repère de Troll.

Désorienté, méfiant, il s'arrêta net et leva le nez comme un chien qui cherche une piste. Les narines dilatées, tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, il huma longuement l'air à la recherche des relents de décomposition, de l'odeur aigre caractéristique des gobelins.

N'en trouvant pas, il s'agenouilla, posant son oreille à même la roche humide. Il resta un long moment ainsi, immobile, attentif aux bruits souterrains puis il se redressa.

Aucun son ne troublait la quiétude du lieu, aucun indice quant à quel tunnel prendre.

\- « On a pas toute la journée, gamin. » Grommela le guerrier chauve qui s'orienta pour sa part en direction de l'ouverture qui lui faisait face, confiant. « Assures-toi de revenir ici dans deux heures, au-delà je viens te chercher. Et si je ne reviens pas, tu remontes. Compris ? »

Sans attendre d'approbation, il disparut dans la bifurcation qu'effectuait son couloir. Il demeura indécis une poignée de minutes, et finit par tourner sur lui-même, sans songer à quel point cette méthode était enfantine, en pointant les embouchures de son épée. Après cinq tour, qui lui filèrent le tournis, il finit par s'arrêter, sa lame désignant le couleur opposé à celui dans lequel s'était engouffré le Maître d'arme. Il brida ses réticences et mauvais pressentiments et progressa d'un bon pas, sa torche éclairant le juste nécessaire devant et autour de lui, dans la pénombre.

Le chemin persista en ligne droite, très rigide, très égale pendant un long moment. Il dut bien marcher une dizaine de minute sans voir de différence, ni de particularité quelconque ni au sol, ni sur la voûte de pierre. Il n'eut pas à attendre encore très longtemps, puisqu'il parvint à une sorte de petit ravin. La route sur laquelle il s'était engagée était plus haute d'une cinquantaine de centimètres que celle qu'il devait emprunter pour continuer. Il dut par conséquent sauter à terre et, à son étonnement, il atterrit dans un nuage. Une brume tapissait le sol qu'il ne devinait même pas au travers. Il fronça le sourcil et préféra relever le col de sa tunique sur son nez : les effluves peuvent parfois se révéler toxiques, sans être mortelles, et il ne tenait pas à revenir là-haut pour y être malade pendant des semaines.

Il se contenta de continuer ainsi, une main sur sa ceinture où pendaient dague et épée, l'autre tendue en avant pour lui permettre de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. A nouveau, la route n'eut plus rien de spécial, si ce n'est la pente douce qui l'informait qu'il s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds de la montagne.

Le brouillard était maintenant si épais qu'il ne distinguait plus ses chausses. Le jeune nain ne ralentit pas, car désormais un faible murmure, l'écho lointain d'un grognement rauque qui semblait rouler contre la pierre du tunnel, le guidait.

Une étrange végétation était apparue au fur et à mesure de son exploration, une mousse verdâtre d'où poignaient d'étranges fleurs. Il prit un instant pour les étudier, les sourcils froncés, le regard avide. Les étranges végétaux étaient magnifiques, composés de trois long et lourd pétales qui s'étalaient, se pâmaient sur la mousse, qui, tel un lierre rampant sur un tronc, colonisait les parois rocheuses ; d'une couleur si pâle, rosée ou blanche il n'aurait su le dire, ils parurent étinceler même dans le noir complet. Toutefois, il fut stupéfait lorsque, désireux d'étudier les filons violacés qui semblaient courir, à la fois sur les pétales eux-mêmes, comme un ornement délicat, mais également sur la mousse, minuscules racines, il eut la maladresse d'approcher sa torche de la curieuse plante. Comme si elles s'hérissaient, protestaient, les lourdes fleurs se rétractèrent, émirent un horrible son, un crissement insupportable, et se teintèrent d'un noir puissant. Il eut un sursaut qui l'écarta d'un pas et observa sa torche, interloqué. La mousse ne portait aucune trace de brûlure, seuls les pétales se firent aussi sombre que le charbon. Curieuse réaction. Était-ce la lumière, ou bien la chaleur ?

Il tendit la main, tenté, dans l'intention de frôler de ses doigts le spécimen. Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Son geste s'était figé de lui-même, son corps le préservant de sa propre initiative. Il convint alors, en baissant le bras, que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, que si son instinct grondait autant en lui, il devait y avoir une raison. Il était seul dans cette galerie, s'il s'avérait que la plante était vénéneuse, il ne doutait pas qu'on mettrait longtemps avant de ne serait-ce que retrouver son corps au fin fond de ces galeries inexplorées depuis des lustres.

Revenant à son incursion, il se dirigea vers la droite, là où le bruit se faisait plus lourd, plus distinct. Soudain, il perçut, en progressant toujours à pas mesurés, le vestige témoin d'un éboulement ancien. On en avait toutefois déjoué le mur en ne laissant qu'un modeste mont, collé à la paroi de gauche. Le tunnel devait donc, à une époque du moins, servir à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, sans quoi personne ne se serait donné la peine de dégager la voie.

Le brouillard persistait, plus dense, plus haut. Il remontait désormais au milieu de son tibia, sans qu'il n'eut semblé en avoir le soucis. Tout à coup, le métal du bout de sa botte heurta un obstacle qui le fit trébucher. N'y voyant guère, l'archer écarta prudemment du pied ce qu'il pensait être une pierre égarée. C'est alors que la "chose", beaucoup plus lourde qu'il ne le pensait, eut un sursaut bizarre, roulant en un bruit qui n'avait rien de celui d'un cailloux. Kili se jeta en arrière, manquant de lâcher sa torche au profit de son épée ; après tout, les nains combattaient vaillamment dans le noir des cavernes. Mais la "chose", ne bougeait plus. Il attendit un moment, mais rien ne se passait. Il s'approcha alors, essayant de distinguer quelque chose parmi cette brume épaisse. Il brassa l'air de sa jambe et baissa la flamme de sa torche, prudent, peu certain de la "chose" qui gisait là.

Un cri étranglé lui échappa : ce qu'il avait pris pour un vulgaire morceau de roche était le corps recroquevillé, humide d'un enfant.

Kili, nauséeux, médusé, ne parvint pas à détacher les yeux du spectacle macabre, sordide, qu'offrait le cadavre si pâle, intacte, au milieu de ce souterrain oublié et ténébreux.

Réprimant son dégoût, il se baissa et, saisissant le macchabée en l'entourant de son bras libre, le tira sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à sortir de l'épaisse fumée blanchâtre. Il nettoya lentement le pauvre visage de ses doigts, écartant les cheveux sales, débarrassant les joues et le menton blafards de la terre et des traînées humides, essayant de retrouver une figure connue. Le petit mort ne devait pas avoir atteint ses vingt ans, faisant de lui, pour la race naine, un bambin tout juste bon à babiller quelques mots. Il en eut la rage au ventre.

Il s'efforça de prendre connaissance des divers éléments que lui apprendrait le corps. Il constata aisément que la rigidité des membres était faible, qu'il était certes froid mais pas glacial. Il eut un instant de doute : Si l'enfant avait été assassiné et jeté là, c'était arrivé relativement peu de temps auparavant, se pouvait-il que son agresseur soit encore dans les parages ? Sachant que ces souterrains s'étendaient au-delà de sa connaissance, il estima préférable de tendre l'oreille et de rester en alerte.

Il dut se pencher d'avantage sur le cadavre fétide, le nez froncé, le cœur révulsé, pour s'informer sur les possibles raisons de sa mort. A sa grande surprise, même en écartant les tissus qui couvraient sa peau, il ne trouva aucune trace de quelque blessure que ce fut. Il ne trouva qu'une seule chose, qui lui apporta la solution à sa question : les veines sous la peau blême étaient d'un violet si tranchant que, même dans l'obscurité, il ne manqua pas celles qui courraient autour des paupières closes du gamin, ainsi que sur et autour de ses lèvres crayeuses. Le même violet obscure qu'avait revêtu l'étrange fleur, avant de s'obscurcir radicalement. Se pouvait-il que cet enfant se soit égaré et, attiré ainsi qu'il le fut lui-même par cette plante, empoisonné accidentellement ?

Il ne tergiversa pas plus et, maintenant de nouveau sa prise sur la dépouille en l'entourant d'un bras, le tracta jusqu'à l'entrée des souterrains. Il déboucha sous l'immense puits, où l'attendait, hache à la main, Dwalin. Celui-ci, qui allait lui demander ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre tant de temps, fut pantois lorsqu'il le vit progresser lentement, ralentit par ce qu'il devina sans peine comme étant un corps inanimé.

\- « Par ma barbe ! Mahal tout puissant ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là, mon gars ? »

\- « De nouveaux tourments : la vie manquait de goût jusque là. » Marmotta-t-il en retour, la mine sinistre. « Allez, files-moi un coup de main qu'on le remonte là-haut. »


End file.
